Construction Site
Overview The Construction Site is a location in the game. There are two possible scenarios at this location: Soldiers and Snipers. In either scenario armed soldiers will attack the player if spotted. The soldiers are depicted as antagonists, sniping unseen civilians in the Snipers scenario and ambushing and killing a civilian in the Soldiers scenario. The first time that you visit this location, with either scenario, the basement is flooded. It will become available to you upon your next visit. There is a grate that requires a saw blade and several piles of loot. The player may also find the proclamation of Republic of Vysena here, which will reveal the purpose of the rebels. Scenario: Soldiers NPCs * 2 soldiers: 1 armed with pistol, another with an assault rifle, both have military vests * Civilian victim: armed with pistol, inventory contains five electric parts. Strategy You hear two individuals (later revealed as soldiers) planning to sneak up on someone and kill him. Get to the scaffolding on the right edge of the building and climb to the top. Afterwards, hide in the dark section on the wall and wait. The victim will bust through the door on the left and get gunned down by one of the ambushing soldiers. Another soldier enters the scene from the right side- he will walk pass your hiding spot and can be backstabbed. Rush and kill the remaining ambusher. Killing the two soldiers usually yields no morale penalty (Boris will get sad, however). It is also possible to remain hidden until the soldiers leave the area. The soldiers will leave the platform after killing the civilian, after which the dead body can be safely looted by the player. In this case you do not need to bring a weapon or attack the soldiers. In either case you can loot 5 electric parts and a pistol off the dead civilian's body. A locked locker in the upper left part of the platform will contain a broken guitar, broken pistol, pistol, and eight ammunition. A grated door at the top platform restricts access to a couple loot piles and can be bypassed with a saw blade. These piles will contain medications, herbal meds, and other materials. It is possible to prevent the civilian victim from getting shot by shooting or killing the soldiers quickly. Scenario: Snipers Overview There is a sniper and a spotter at the top of the platform. Gunshots can be heard as the player approaches and climbs the structure. The soldiers are hostile if spotted. Combat can be avoided by sticking to the lower floors. If revisited on following days, the soldiers will be gone. Although this is the safer option, the scoped assault rifle will be unobtainable. Strategy Once the player is close enough, the soldiers will start switching sides from the opposing ends of the upper platforms. As they go back and forth, they will alternate between shooting at the end of a platform (during this time they are not paying attention to their rear and the player is generally still safe to move). After a while, they will start moving back to the opposing side- during which the player can potentially be spotted and attacked. The player must time their movements and move quickly to avoid being spotted. # Unlock the door near the top. Since this can take some time, it may help to wait for the soldiers to come back, do their shooting, then follow after them once they switch sides again. # At the top there is a hiding spot. # Hide and backstab one of the soldiers as they pass. * The second soldier, if noticing his ally is down, will rush in front of the hiding place, perfectly in line for you to backstab him as well. * The soldier, if oblivious to his ally's death, can be taken out by attracting him (via noise) towards his ally's body (near the hiding place) and gives you a perfect opportunity to back-stab. * The sniper will have the scoped assault rifle if you loot his dead body. Category:Locations